1987 CAREN - Soft Doll 16" WEICHPUPPE with CASE 14512
This Gotz Play Doll CAREN was produced in 1987; she measures 40cm/16" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code: 14512. She has "ROOTED," medium-length, straight blonde hair with a sight curl at the bottom with straight bangs; her hair is worn in down without any hair accessories. Her "sleepy-eyes" are BLUE with an "UNKNOWN" eye design. CAREN originally came with a a "case" and a spare outfit, according to her catalog photo. She is shown listed in the catalog along with 1987 CHARLY, who also comes with a case and outfit. She is a non-articulated, WEICHPUPPE doll. Gotz categorizes this doll as a SOFT DOLL (or "Weichpuppe") due to its SOFT body type (it is made out of soft, padded cloth); it is unable to SIT/STAND without help (see Non-Articulated Dolls). Weichpuppe's are classified as a "Play Doll;" they have been specifically designed and created with materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Dolls primarily have "rooted" hair, or hair that is inserted directly into the skull, (although some may have a Kanekalon wig); "rooted" hair is very durable and can be repeatedly pulled/tugged. They may have "fixed" (painted, open/shut) eyes or "sleepy-eyes" (eyes open/shut when a doll's position is altered) made from quality plastics. Their outfits, while still high-quality and well-crafted, tend to be made from fabrics and materials that are selected more for durability and care than appearance. Finally, these dolls and their body parts are mass-produced and are not designed by a specific Doll Artist. For these reasons, these dolls tend to be the least expensive dolls within the Gotz doll market. Catalog Information *Doll Name: CAREN *Year Produced: 1987 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code: 14512 *Height in cm/inches: 40cm/16" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED *German Classification: WEICHPUPPE m. KOFFER 40cm *German Classification (in English): SOFT DOLL WITH CASE 16". She also appears to come with a spare outfit. *Doll Type: PLAY DOLL *'Neckstamp Mold #: PLEASE ENTER HERE' *Doll Collection/Series/Line: If Applicable *Original Cost of Doll: UNKNOWN Physical Characteristics *Hair Color: BLONDE HAIR *Hair Length: MEDIUM-LENGTH HAIR *Hair Style: STRAIGHT HAIR WITH A SLIGHT CURL AT THE BOTTOM with straight bangs. *Hair Description: Short, straight blonde hair with a slight curl at the bottom and straight bangs; her hair is worn down, with no hair accessories. *Hair Type: ROOTED HAIR *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Color: BLUE EYES *Eye Design: PLEASE ENTER HERE **Please choose ONE option from the list below and enter above: **'PINWHEEL': Eye design appears as either a "solid" color or as gradient wave ("~") that begins at iris and radiates outwards to edge of pupil. **'DECAL': Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines that radiate outwards from iris to edge of pupil. *Other Noticeable Physical Traits: UNKNOWN **Freckles? Glasses? Teeth? Articulation Classification *'ARTICULATION LOCATIONS: None' *'ARTICULATION TYPE: Non-Articulated' Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts'' (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) ''independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. SOFT DOLLS This doll is classified by Gotz as SOFT DOLLS or WEICHPUPPE due to its SOFT, padded, cloth torso; shoulders and upper thighs and for to their ability to sit/stand with help, which means this doll has: *'CLOTH TORSO': This doll has a white or tan, soft, padded, cloth torso. *'CLOTH UPPER THIGHS'/Non-Articulated: This doll does not have ball-jointed sockets; therefore, it cannot stand on its own (these dolls are frequently shown standing with the aid of a doll stand) and it cannot sit without help (these dolls are frequently shown in a sitting position while leaning against something). *'CLOTH SHOULDERS'/Non-Articulated. This doll has cloth shoulder joints that do not articulate. *'VINYL or CLOTH NECK': This doll's neck does not articulate but is capable of being manually rotated within its cloth doll torso. Original Outfit Description Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this doll's original outfit. Original Box Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this doll came in. Category:Blonde Haired Dolls Category:Medium Length Haired Dolls Category:Straight Haired Dolls Category:Straight Hair with a Slight Curl at Bottom Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Blue Eyed Dolls Category:UNKNOWN EYE DESIGN Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls